


A Cuban and a Serpent Walk Into a Bar...

by DemiPanRomanticAsexual



Series: How to Make Friends: A Guide by Lance McClain [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), meeting new friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiPanRomanticAsexual/pseuds/DemiPanRomanticAsexual
Summary: Onto the final meeting before the actual story kicks in!





	A Cuban and a Serpent Walk Into a Bar...

There were many things Lance was familiar with. Getting lost in an unknown place? A constant for the brunette, but that was normal for everyone, right? Being used as the end of a joke? Again, another constant for him, but it always seemed to make the team feel better afterwards, so he never minded…  _ much.  _ Hey, if it made his team happy, he’d put up with it. Though, Azul and Yorak didn’t seem too pleased and Lance didn’t want his new friends to be upset, so he wound up distancing himself from his team to placate them.

No one, not even Lance, seemed to notice, so no one called him out on it. Anyway, back to the matter at hand; Lance was now the only one still conscious after an encounter with a large, titanic sized serpent, glassy black-green scales with pale while eyes. The colorless eyes stared at Lance in contemplation, long, thin tongue slithered out of their large mouth, a quiet hiss coming from them.

“ **_ማነህ?_ ** ” The world echoed in Lance’s mind, the voice deep and hypnotic.

Blue eyes stared into white ones worriedly, not knowing how to respond, especially since he didn’t know what the beast had said.

“ **_ምንድን ነው የምትፈልገው?_ ** ” They continued, demanding for answers.

Lance licked his lips, tongue dry on even drier skin. While he didn’t exactly know what they were saying, he assumed they were asking about who they were and why they were here. I mean, what else could you ask strangers that could possibly be invading your planet for all you know?

“I-I’m Lance.” He stuttered out, cursing himself internally for doing so. Taking in a deep breath, he continued. “I, uh,  _ we _ , here are, uh, Voltron. I’m assuming you’ve heard of us?”

The creature stayed silent for a moment before nodding slightly.  _ So they understand what I’m saying. Sweet.  _ He thought.

“We, uh, came here to hide from the Galra for a bit cause we’re a bit tired and have been fighting for a while now.” Lance continued, looking around anxiously. “Sorry to, uh, bother you?”

They simply stared at him, not moving. Lance was begging to get nervous. Had he said something offensive? Probably. Allura or Shiro would’ve been a better fit to talk to another being without making a fool out of themselves…!

“ **_ወጣት…_ ** ” The sudden words brought Lance out of his trance. He looked up at the beast, who was now face-to-face with the human. “ **_ለምን ትጨነቂያለሽ?_ ** ”

Lance bit his lip, a slight nervous tick he had developed over the months of this war he had found himself in. “Uh, sorry, but, I can’t really… understand you?”

The beast simply tilted it’s head to the side, considering the Cuban’s words. After a moment of silence, the voice echoed in his head once more. “ **_I see. My apologizes. Is this better?_ ** ”

The tanned male jumped in surprise, eyes wide. He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

“ **_Good. It seems there is a feeling of anxiousness coming off of you._ ** ” They continued, eyeing the male curiously. “ **_What is the reason for your self doubt?_ ** ”

Lance’s mouth fell in an ‘o’. So that’s what it was. “Oh, sorry. I was just thinking how much better Allura or Shiro would be at, uh, negotiating or whatever this is.”

They mulled over his statement. “ **_I see… There was a reason I left you as the last one conscious and not them._ ** ”

He raised an eyebrow, curious.

“ **_I could feel kindness and sincerity in your heart._ ** ” They told him, lowering their head slightly. “ **_I knew that, out of all of the ones here, you would be the one most likely to give me the most honest answers while not being overly assertive about it._ ** ”

_ That  _ struck a chord with Lance. So, he was seen as truthful, to a completely unknown and seemingly very powerful alien race? That… felt really nice, actually. As if sensing his joy, the serpent’s gaze mellowed and softened.

“ **_It seems that you have many issues and doubts about yourself._ ** ” They pointed out, making the Cuban flinch. “ **_I am concerned what might happen to you if I were to leave you alone. I shall accompany you and your team on your journey._ ** ”

Before Lance could even think to argue, the serpent shrank in size, looking around the size of a dog now. It slithered up to him, gently pressing it’s forehead on his thigh. Lance smiled slightly and shrugged, not going to bother arguing with it. “Well, the more the merrier, as I always say! Sure, let’s go! Oh, wait!” He snapped his fingers, a thought just coming to him. “I never asked what your name is!”

“ **_My name in my native tongue is ክፍት but you can call me Hollow._ ** ” The serpent replied, mirth in it’s tone.

“Nice to meet you, then, Hollow!” Lance beamed, joy bubbling in his chest.

  
  
And that was how Lance met three out of the four aliens that would soon become his best friends, closer friends than even the paladins themselves. Who is the fourth one, you ask? Well… All we can say is  _ time will tell.  _


End file.
